


Blue World

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a track by the Moody Blues called “Blue World” from their album, “The Present”. Set sometime after “The Light” in Season 4 or early Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Solstice Winter for the alpha and beta!!

Title: Blue World  
Author: [](http://topazowl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://topazowl.dreamwidth.org/)**topazowl**  
Summary: Inspired by a track by the Moody Blues called “Blue World” from their album, “The Present”. Set sometime after “The Light” in Season 4 or early Season 5.  
Word Count: 2280  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to MGM  
Written For: Lunabee34  
Prompt: "I'm not touching that" and the colour blue  
Notes: Thanks to Solstice Winter for the alpha and beta!!

^^^^

 

They walked through the Stargate into the blue, blue world. Everything was blue: the trees were blue, the grass was blue, the sky was blue and even the clouds were blue. Jack looked around him, taking in the trees. There were trees to the left, trees to the right, trees in front of him, trees behind him and they were all in different shades of blue.

"Daniel," he said "you didn't tell me it was all gonna be trees again!"

"Jack," replied Daniel, "you saw the video feed as much as I did. You have eyes, you could've seen there were trees. I am surprised that you're not commenting on it all being blue."

“Daniel, it’s not every day we go to a planet that’s blue, BUT…” Jack held up his finger to silence Daniel’s attempt at a reply, “… there always seem to be trees!”

“There weren’t trees on Abydos!”

“The exception that proves the rule.”

“Or on Hadante, or … why are you quoting a cliché at me, Jack?”

Jack smiled and walked away from the gate, checking out the area. A bemused Daniel trailed after Jack and Sam, being ushered slightly by Teal’c who was watching their six.

The path led away from the Stargate in the direction of the temple that the UAV had spotted, a few miles away. The only problem was that every 250 yards or so, there was an obelisk and Daniel just had to stop, film it and copy down the symbols that looked remarkably like gate addresses. Eventually, Jack, losing patience, snatched the video camera from Daniel and passed it to Sam with instructions to take over the filming. That sped things up a little but it still took nearly two hours to reach the ruins.

It was so quiet (and blue) that it was beginning to get spooky. Although their gate time had been 0900, they had arrived late in the afternoon and dusk was falling, fast. Jack gave the order to camp, sending Teal’c off to walk the perimeter and Sam to find a safe spot to establish camp. He went with Daniel to the temple knowing that if he didn’t let Daniel have a first look, he would just sneak off in the night and that was not going to happen. His teammate’s curiosity had been known to lead them all into trouble. His insatiable lust for knowledge often left him unaware of his own safety and his surroundings and Jack had learned very quickly that despite his archaeologist’s claims that he was quite capable of looking after himself, in all truth, he wasn’t!

He stopped Daniel with his arm at the entrance to the temple ruins and insisted, as always, on a quick recce. Daniel used to stand and pout whilst this happened but these days he was more active in reconnaissance; he drew his Beretta and followed Jack, eyes flicking over the right hand side of the roofless room as Jack had indicated, trying not to gaze at the waist high plinth and marble walls directly across from them.

Jack gave the all clear and the usual warning of “Daniel, don’t touch anything,” and they both walked to the plinth.

“It’s Ancient,” gushed Daniel, excitedly, “and I think I can read it.”

Jack made some noise, presumably in agreement and continued to stay alert and scan the area. Daniel sank to his knees and began reading the inscription which seemed to describe the planet perfectly, extolling its amenable climate, its beautiful vegetation and the lack of predators. As Jack leaned over the plinth to look down from the far side at Daniel scribbling in his notebook, he felt a warmth spread over his stomach but ignored it; it had been a warm day.

“You’re mumbling Daniel, what does it say?”

Daniel finished translating the inscriptions and looked up.

“Jack, why are you going blue?”

“What!!” Jack looked at his hands and they were beginning to turn blue. “Daniel, tell me you know why this is happening to me, NOW!”

“Jack, don’t panic – it’s written here. I think this is an Ancients’ version of the Goa’uld pleasure palace and to access the ‘pleasure’ you need to touch the ‘button’ on top of the plinth and I think, Jack, when you leaned over to look at me YOU TOUCHED IT!!”

Daniel was grinning as he hadn’t been the one to touch but he also knew from his translation that, at least to the Ancients, this physical process wasn’t harmful. In fact, a chemical was heightening Jack’s pleasure receptors and since Jack had Ancient DNA, Daniel wasn’t too worried.

“Huh? Can’t be. You try it.”

“I’m not touching that,” said Daniel, pointing at the slightly glowing mess of blue goo on top of the plinth. However, as Jack was no longer paying him any attention, he grabbed his radio and summoned Sam and Teal’c with first aid kit. Then, he followed Jack’s eyes to a point behind him…

Standing by the wall was an extremely beautiful woman. On closer look, it was obviously a hologram who needed some indicator to start talking. As Jack stood open mouthed, his eyes darting between his hands, Daniel and the hologram, Sam and Teal’c screeched into the room, coming to a halt close to the plinth. It was very difficult for Sam not to burst into laughter at the sight of “Blue Man Jack” but, being the professional that she was, she immediately downed her backpack, searching for the first aid kit.

“Why is O’Neill attempting to replicate one of the Blue Man Group members, DanielJackson?” asked Teal’c as all three tried not to laugh.

Jack, not as happy as he should be with the proceedings, leant forward on the plinth again.

“Greetings, my name is Laphrotia. Welcome to the Blue World of Pleasure. The chemical that you have just inhumed is heightening your senses to improve your enjoyment of this world. Be assured that there are no dangers here; pleasure is all you will find. The enhancement will last for half of this planet’s day, after which your skin and your pleasure sensors will return to normal. Enjoy.” The hologram shut down.

“We need to get you back to Janet, Sir,” was Major Carter’s first reaction but Jack was now thinking otherwise. The chemical in his body had now completely changed his skin to blue and he was enjoying it. Jack was on a high and no-one was going to take this away from him.

“It’s OK, Major. Go take your readings, Daniel, translate, Teal’c, do … oh! Do what you want Teal’c, take a load off, have some fun!”

“Sir, you’re compromised!”

“Yes, we’ll compromise, Carter, you do the translations, Teal’c take some samples, Daniel, you’re with me. We are gonna have ourselves some F U N! Fun!” Jack grabbed hold of Daniel and started dragging him out of the far door of the temple, Daniel looking slightly alarmed and trying hard to extract himself from Jack’s grip.

“Get Janet!” he shouted, as they disappeared into the next room.

Teal’c, at Sam’s command, set off at a run for the Stargate and Sam followed the other two men. Peering around the gap, she saw them both lying on the floor, gazing at the sky which was quickly darkening with the onset of night. Jack was talking nineteen to the dozen and Daniel occasionally nodded his head or grunted assent. What was odd though was that they were holding hands. Sam wandered towards them, pointedly glancing at the conjoined hands. Daniel glanced at her and just shrugged.

“Carter, what are you doing here?” Jack asked pointedly.

“Just checking your welfare, Sir,” she replied, having to tamp down the urge to laugh.

“Well, go check the welfare somewhere else, then. Can’t you see me and Danny here are having a bit of a private moment?”

“Sorry, Sir, retreating over there, Sir,” she said and hurried back to the doorway after mouthing “are you OK?” at Daniel and getting a nod.

Meanwhile, Teal’c had reached the gate, dialled home and, with a brief explanation, requested that General Hammond send Dr Fraiser through to the planet. Five minutes later, Janet came through with a medic and they double timed it back to the ruins. Sam met them in the plinth room and explained the situation, warning Janet about the skin tone and the “closeness” of Dr. Jackson and the Colonel. Janet made a decision to go in without the medic first, not wanting to compromise the Colonel.

As Janet entered, she couldn’t resist a grin. Jack was still talking, extolling the virtues of what they could see around them whilst Daniel looked as though he was asleep. They were still holding hands!

“Colonel,” Janet said in a loud whisper, “how are you feeling?”

“Doc, that you? Hey come and join the party. Fly me high, touch the sky, leave the earth below. Me an’ Danny are having a wonderful time here. Did you ever see such beauty? Leaves the Simpsons standing, don’t you think, Danny? Hey Danny, wake up!” Daniel stirred and grunted “Yes, Jack,” and appeared to go straight back to dozing.

“Colonel, do you mind if I give you a quick examination? Just to make sure you are OK?”

“Sure Doc, just don’t disturb Danny, I think he’s tired. Works too hard, that’s his problem.”

“Thoroughly agree with you Sir! Let’s just take a few drops of blood, yeah? Feeling any pain anywhere, Colonel, legs ache, chest pains, things like that?”

“No Doc, I feel great. You wanna try this. This world is so beautiful; I think I’m gonna retire here. I fact, I think me ‘n’ Danny’ll just stay here and you can tell the General from us that we’ve retired, OK?”

“Now, come on Colonel, what about the SGC, Sam, Teal’c, hey and Cassie? You can’t leave Cassie, she’d never forgive me if I left you and Daniel on a planet alone, especially a blue planet.”

"OK, it's a blue world and to us it's a new world, but if you need somebody to love somebody, I’m your man! Cassie, Danny, Sam, Teal’c, George, even you Doc! But me and Danny are staying right here!”

“Sir, have you asked Daniel?"

“Daniel’s OK,” grunted Daniel.

“Sam,” whispered Janet, “Daniel’s not behaving normally, is he?” Sam agreed. “Let’s try to extricate him from the colonel’s hold.”

Once Daniel had been dragged away from Jack’s influence, he began to show signs of interest in his surroundings again. Within minutes, after a quick check over from Janet, he was rushing from marble wall to the plinth and back again, frantically translating.

“Jack’ll be OK, Janet,” he declared a few minutes later. “He loves the night sky and he is under the influence of whatever the Ancients have produced. We’ll bring him back after the stated half day and you can do all the tests you want. If he shows sign of any problems, Teal’c’ll manhandle him back, won’t you Teal’c?”

“Indeed, DoctorFraiser. I will return O’Neill post haste should anything else befall him.”

“OK. Reluctantly, I’ll go back as I’m on duty but I’ll stay on base until you return. I want him in the infirmary upon your immediate arrival, no questions asked.” Having the three of them agree, Janet and the medic returned to the SGC.

Jack continued to wax lyrical about the blue planet and the night sky, naming constellations after members of the Simpsons and the Black Hawks NHL team. Daniel continued working on translations, whilst Sam was videoing EVERYTHING (a little blackmail material never hurt anyone). Teal’c stood in watchful observance of his three teammates.

With the dawn, Jack’s diatribe stuttered. All three of his teammates moved over to him and it was obvious that the blue pigmentation in his skin was fading. Before he could fall asleep, as was looking very likely, Jack was manhandled to his feet by Teal’c. Daniel and Sam gathered up their belongings and they all hi-tailed it to the gate as quickly as possible whilst Daniel and Teal’c supported a very whiny and sleepy Jack.

As they stepped through the Stargate, the music piece “Drumbone” by the Blue Man Group was playing and money changed hands (the bet was as to whether O’Neill would return blue or not). Hammond and Fraiser met the team at the base of the ramp.

“Welcome back, SG1, and a blue day to you!” said Hammond. “Colonel, straight to the infirmary if you please. Debriefing NOW for the rest of SG1.”

Tests and debriefings over, SG1 were already gathered in Daniel’s office when Jack joined them. Little did he know of the planning that had taken place before he was released by Janet. Hammond had given them 48 hours leave.

“Jack, we all have tickets to Las Vegas, courtesy of Hammond and a suite at the MGM hotel for two nights.”

“Why Las Vegas?” Jack looked at his three teammates - no, his family - and grinned. They grinned back.

“Why, O’Neill? This is where the Blue Man Group is performing this weekend!”


End file.
